


Invocation to Athena

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: Lena Luthor is veryverygood at making an impression and Kara can't help but write about how marvelous she finds her.





	Invocation to Athena

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to the events of Chapter 12 of the [And They Will Write Our Myths in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113200/chapters/24802119) universe.

O Athena what sweet fate, what kind destiny  
Has tangled the threads of I to you and you to me 

What triumphant wonder, what grand delight  
To bask in your tender regard, your luminous sight

O but that you would only ask that I might prove myself true  
How I ache, how I tremble to bring glory unto you 

I would weave mirth from starlight and joy from the moon  
Until you were mantled in naught but our own good cheer

I would pull inspiration from the Muses and epiphany from the Graces  
Until you were ecstatic in the exuberance of our racing minds

I would twine victory from laurel and fortitude from oak  
Until you were crowned in triumph matching your dignity

And I would tend gardens of camellia, sunflower, stargazer, iris  
Until you beheld nothing but wonder, respect, tenderness, devotion

O Athena with your radiance that glorifies and brilliance that enthralls  
I beseech you call so I might come, ask so I might fall


End file.
